Salvacion
by Ropna
Summary: Buscando en los rincones del mundo encontre... la esperanza. No importaba que hubiera que hacer... debia superarlo, aunque el deseo estubiera de por medio...
1. Chapter 1

Kaleido Star

Salvacion

Capitulo 1: Veo... Siento

Era una noche tranquila, se sentía feliz, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, escuchaba el mar, las olas estaban muy altas y le salpicaban la cara, y la lluvia! Le mojaba todo haciendo que sus ropas se pegaran a su cuerpo, toda aquella emoción le provocaba saltar y gritar, pero le gusta tanto estar así, parada, sintiendo toda el agua y aquel frió encantador…

Eran las 5:00 am, más que temprano para ella, se había quedado dormida en la playa y se había despertado por que una gaviota le jalaba del pelo. Ahora corría hacia su habitación, tenia que bañarse pues hoy tendría practica con el joven Leon. Por fin llego, vio a Rossetta dormida abrazando a su osito, pero ningún rastro de Fool… había peligro. Entro al baño y puso lo que ella llamaba el "seguro anti-Fool" (un seguro normal de puerta XD), nuevamente sintió el agua en su cuerpo, eso siempre la relajaba, le hubiera gustado quedarse mas tiempo, pero se obligo a salir del liquido y vestirse; apresurada corrió hasta el gym de practica, ese era su hobbie, llegar tarde…

Se paro frente a la puerta y normalizo su respiración, puso una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la puerta

- Buenos Días! - al entrar lo primero que vio fue al chico de ojos grises esperándola… Esa mirada! Le daba tanto escalofrió, se sentía como la presa

- Comencemos…

- Ah… Si!

Su voz era tan fría, le daba tanto miedo que esa daga cortante la atravesara

- Súbete al trapecio

- Si

Se subió y el también lo hizo, otra cosa que le encantaba a ella era el aire, sentirse que podía volar…

- Escucha esto Sora, tienes que balancearte en el trapecio y llegar a mi invertida, yo te sujetare y te daré el impulso para volver al trapecio, de allí debes improvisar

- … - no dijo nada, estaba decidida a pasar todos los retos que le impusiera el joven Leon

Comenzó a balancearse, 3 balanceos exactos y se impulso hacia el trapecio donde estaba Leon, dio una media vuelta en el aire y quedo invertida al igual que el, que estaban guindado de rodillas, ella extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, el joven Leon aun no se movía, de repente le dio miedo de caer, como aquella vez que May confiada había saltado y el le había roto el brazo, y se estaban sintiendo caer, cuando el acróbata de ojos grises la agarro fuertemente de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia el, pasaron unos segundos y se dio cuenta de los que ocurría, el la estaban besando… sin aviso el joven Leon la tiro, aquel impulso que la devolvía a su trapecio, por poco y no reacciona, pero tubo el suficiente instinto para tomarlo y llegar a la base de apoyo, volteo su mirada hacia el, nada había cambiado en su expresión, una prueba mas… eso había sido, solo otra prueba…

- Termino la práctica

- Que! - salio de su asombro - pero aun no pasan de las 6:30!

- … - se impulso hacia la base y se fue del gym

- "Solo esta jugando, que malo es…" - lloro en la misma base, detestaba que jugaran con ella, por que era débil, aunque sabia que para el era presa fácil

Poco a poco se le estaba olvidando aquel incidente, ya pasaba una semana y las practicas habían seguido con normalidad sin mencionar el beso, ya hoy era la ultima función de "Namidas", la obra era creación de Mia, y Layla la superviso; era una Hermosa historia que hablaba de una princesa que por cada muerte lloraba una lagrima, hasta que un chico le hizo una promesa: para que ella dejara de llorar el seria inmortal, pero un hombre celoso de esto, deseaba que el nunca lo lograra, no podía permitir que fuese feliz con otro, estaba obsesionado por que el hacia anos le había hecho esa misma promesa a la princesa, pero su corazón maligno y deseos impuros habían provocado que los dioses no le dieran la inmortalidad.

Ella obtuvo el papel principal y estaba muy emocionada, aunque hoy se sentía algo triste por que tendría que abandonar aquel personaje.

La actuación de todos fue esplendida, se cambiaron y se dispusieron como siempre a celebrar!

Todos se encontraba nuevamente entusiasmados, mientras escuchaban la nueva obra que Mia tenia en mente; Sora vio como Sarah le hacia senas y fue a donde estaba ella.

- Que pasa Sarah?

- Leon te llama, esta en su habitación

Una sola palpitación, fuerte; a Sora le había dolido, pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa a Sarah y se fue a la habitación del acróbata de ojos grises.

Al llegar toco la puerta tímidamente, nunca había entrado a esa habitación, y de hecho nunca había tenido ningún contacto de intimidad con el joven Leon, siempre era una relación de compañeros de escenario, con suerte…

Instintivamente se acordó del incidente del beso y como por reflejo, sus manos se dirigieron a sus labios, así la vio Leon al abrir la puerta.

- Pasa

Tardo algo en reaccionar, al final paso a la habitación, más que tímida, asustada por estar bajo la penetrante Mirada del acróbata…

Hubo un tiempo de silencio, el se fue a sentar en la orilla de su cama y ella solo lo veía; eso la ponía nerviosa, el silencio la ponía nerviosa, el la ponía nerviosa…

- Sora

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa! .. Perdón, me sorprendió U

- . (Mirada especial de Leon…. Marca registrada ) por que siempre sonríes?

- Como? - eso la desconcertó, el joven Leon no solía preguntar ese tipo de cosas, además que la mirara tanto realmente la incomodaba, aunque intento calmarse - bueno… supongo que es por que me siento feliz, además no siempre sonrió, a veces me siento muy mal, es solo que no me gusta preocupar a los demás, y…

- Acuéstate en mi cama

- Que?

El lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad! Incluso parecía una orden, Sora no mostró senas de que iba a acceder, así que el la agarro de los brazos y con un movimiento nada delicado la tiro en su cama, poniéndose sobre ella y aprisionándola con sus brazos.

Nuevamente aquella palpitación fuerte y dolorosa, ella se sonrojo furiosamente, sentía el cabello de el rozándola, podía oler su aroma a hombre, realmente se volvía loca…

- Joven Leon, suélteme!

- No

Cada vez se acercaba mas, Sora forcejeaba, pero era mas que obvio quien era mas fuerte; ella recordó la vez que casi la atropellan, el la salvo imaginando el incidente de su hermana Sophie, la posición era la misma, pero sus ojos solo reflejaban…

- Te deseo…

Aquellas palabras causaron miedo en ella, otra vez era el pequeño animalito…

- No! - con una fuerza sacada de quien sabia donde, empujo al joven Leon haciéndolo caer de la cama, y se precipito a la puerta… estaba cerrada, volteo hacia el chico y lo vio con su cabellera despeinada, mirándola; se paro y camino hacia ella, el cuerpo de Sora se tenso

- Toma – puso frente a sus ojos la llave, mientras la veía por un segundo se pregunto en que momento había logrado cerrar la puerta; tomo el objeto entre sorprendida, temerosa y tímida y salio de la habitación dejándolo solo… otra vez

En la habitación de Sora, Fool percibía todo lo que pasaba, mientras veía sus cartas, la preocupación se cernía sobre el, al especular cuales serian las intenciones de Leon…

- Como la oscuridad desea a la luz, el demonio desea al ángel…

N/A: hola! que tal! espero que alguien lea esto... lo admito es el primer capitulo y no estubo muy bueno, pero prometo que mejorara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La niña que soy

Sora camino lentamente luego de que se hubo alejado de la habitación de Leon, estaba a punto de llorar, pero se detuvo al chocar contra alguien…

- Perdón…- no tenía el valor de levantar la cara

- Sora?

Aquella voz varonil, ella la reconocía… sintió como tomaba su rostro para verla

- Joven Yuri…

El solo se la quedo mirando, se fijaba en sus ojos que tenían lágrimas contenidas, levanto la vista para ver la puerta de la habitación de Leon entreabierta

- Oye Sora, Layla te andaba buscando, mejor ve a verla

- Ah… si

Mientras la acróbata se iba a buscar a la oji-azul, Yuri se dirigió a la habitación del Dios de la Muerte, entro sin llamar y lo encontró sentado en su cama con la cara entre las manos, una imagen realmente deprimente, aun más cuando levanto la mirada…

- Que quieres?

- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti Leon Oswald

- No te metas en esto Killian, no es tu problema

Esto no lo gustaba nada, sabía que al final la dulce Sora seria la que sufriría y ya había pasado por bastante

Abrió la puerta blanca, para entrar a aquella hermosa habitación…

- Señorita Layla, me buscaba?

- Hola Sora - su mirada era comprensiva, sentía que aquella chica de ojos marrones era como su hermana menor - Si, quiero felicitarte por tu actuación…

- Muchas Gracias!

- Y quería pedirte un favor

La sonrisa que antes le había dedicado ha Layla se desvaneció por la sorpresa

- A mi? - ya se había sentado, por suerte, por que se hubiera caído; era bastante extraño que Layla Hamilton necesitara algo de ella, desgraciadamente justo en esos momentos su mente no estaba donde debía…

- Si, Sora necesito que me averigües una cosa

- Que cosa?

- Quiero saber si le gusto a Yuri

- Que! - se calmo un poco al ver lo sonrojada que estaba la chica rubia – pero si es mas que obvio que si!

- um… te importaría preguntarle?

- No claro que no! Hoy mismo lo haré

- Muchas Gracias Sora

La rubia sonrió de satisfacción y Sora le devolvió el gesto, salio de la oficina y se dirigió directo a su cuarto

Llego rápido y se tiro en su cama, quería llorar, pero por alguna razón ya no podía… empezó a llover, eso la relajo mucho; se cambio de ropa a algo mas fresco y salio del edificio donde vivía, el mar estaba enfurecido, pero esta vez no se acerco a la orilla, sino que se quedo allí en medio de la arena sintiendo nuevamente la lluvia…

De pronto no tubo aquella satisfacción de las gotas contra su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para ver que se interponía entre el líquido y ella… una sombrilla…

- Si te sigues mojando te enfermaras…

El joven Yuri siempre andaba por allí con su carácter salvador, verle la cara le recordó lo que la señorita Layla le había pedido y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su cara, pero se obligo a ser valiente

- Eh… Joven Yuri, puedo hablar con usted? - ella no levantaba la vista, era demasiada la vergüenza

- Si claro Sora, pero mejor bajo techo

Lo siguió hasta que llegaron al edificio, pero no se atrevió a hablar hasta darse cuenta de que el esperaba

- Le gusta la señorita Layla?

A Yuri le sorprendió la pregunta, pero pensó muy bien todo antes de responder, vio como Sora levantaba la cara y lo esperaba expectante, hasta que reconoció el sonrojo de alguien a quien no le gustaba y sonrió

- Te lo mando a preguntar ella, cierto?

Sora se puso nerviosa, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no valía la pena mentir, no a una joven tan perspicaz como Yuri

- Pues… Si

- Bien, dile que yo personalmente le daré esa respuesta

- Pero yo… - sintió los labios suaves del joven en su mejilla y su sonrojo aumento, luego lo vio alejarse y ella volvió a su habitación, estaba muy cansada, era mejor que mañana le diera el mensaje a la señorita Layla; se durmió fácilmente, con su mirada fija en la llave del joven Leon y su mente en el dueño de la habitación…

Se despertó perezosamente, detestaba ese despertador, se vio en el espejo, como todas las mañanas y… estaba desgreñada, le produjo un extraño remordimiento verse así, pero se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y fue corriendo al gimnasio de practica, como todas las mañanas…

- Buenos Días! Perdón por la tar- la enorme sonrisa que llevaba había desaparecido de su angelical rostro al ver a aquel joven de cabellera plateada apoyado en una pared con varias vendas en el cuerpo y unas en la cabeza, de hecho, mal puestas y todas manchadas de sangre- Joven Leon, que le paso!

Corrió apresurada hacia el y se arrodillo a su lado con las manos extendidas, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo…

- No es nada… comencemos - intento pararse, pero sus piernas falsearon y volvió a caer

- Esta loco? No puede subirse así a un trapecio! - de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas por ver a aquel hombre en tan lamentable estado- mejor lo llevo a su habitación, apoyese en mi

No espero respuesta, tomo el brazo de el y lo paso alrededor de su cuello y así lo ayudo a caminar. Leon jadeaba por el esfuerzo, al llegar a la puerta estaba cerrada, Sora recordó que tenia en su bolsillo aquella llave que pensaba devolver, pero igual la uso y al llegar lo acostó como pudo en la cama; recupero el aliento y sin esperar petición fue a buscar agua y vendas limpias, cuando regreso intento quitarle las manchadas vendas para limpiarle las heridas que se notaban no habían sido atendidas, pero el inmediatamente quito su brazo…

- No quiero tu lastima…

- No sabe reconocer el cariño ni cuando se lo ofrecen?

Se llevo las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Leon la miro y vio la expresión de vergüenza en su cara, se empezó a reír abiertamente y como pudo se coloco de medio lado para estar mas cerca de ella

- Sora acércate mas - esta vez ella hizo lo que le pedía - si quitas tus manos prometo no besarte

Ella aparto las manos de su boca, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que aun las tenia allí; pero eso le gustaba, le gustaba la sonrisa del joven Leon y le gustaba la forma en que la ponía nerviosa…

- Me gustan tus labios Sora, son suaves y delicados…

Se sonrojo furiosamente y su corazón palpito fuerte y doloroso, como ya era su costumbre; por alguna razón se acerco mas a Leon, estaban a punto de volver a besarse, pero escucharon el estridente sonido de la puerta golpeándose contra la pared y al volver la mirada vieron la figura de May

- Leon! Pero si vi las manchas de sangre hasta tu puerta, que te paso!

- No seas escandalosa Wong

- No te preocupes May, ya iba a limpiar sus heridas

Allí fue cuando la chica china reparo en la presencia de la otra acróbata, aunque no le pareció nada sospechoso considerando el actual estado del chico

- Um… le avisare a kalos que Leon no podrá participar en la nueva obra

Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si, tan estridentemente como cuando llego y dejándolos nuevamente solos

De los labios de Sora broto una pequeña risa, todo lo que le pasaba le parecía gracioso; volvió a su inicial tarea, tomo el brazo del joven Leon y empezó a quitar los vendajes con delicadeza

- Me dirá por fin como se hizo todo esto?

- No, no necesitas saberlo

Sora había puesto agua con alcohol en la herida de Leon y este contuvo sus ganas de lanzar una exclamación que seguro los oídos de la chica nunca habían escuchado, cuando la sangre seca de la herida se limpio, solo se veía un corte limpio…

- Vidrio… se lo hizo con vidrio verdad? Vi cortes como este en unos libros de Kate

- …

Siguió limpiando las heridas del cuerpo del joven, tenia por todas partes: en los brazos, en las piernas, en el abdomen… esa parte en especial le resulto muy incomoda de limpiar, intentaba hacer las cosas sin mirarlo mucho a el, cosa casi imposible por el atrayente físico que poseía Leon; termino con su cuerpo, y le quito la venda de la cabeza, por suerte, no era un corte muy profundo, pero le atravesaba toda la frente, lo limpio y este no lo vendo como hiciera con los demás para que recibiera aire

- Iré con los demás y luego le traeré su almuerzo, no se vaya a mover mucho

- Me encanta tu sonrisa

Se sonrojo otra vez y se sintió muy tonta

- Dime algo… Te pongo nerviosa?

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, su corazón le dolía más que nunca

- Si - y se fue…

N/A: perdon por la tardanza! y gracias por los reviews! dios! yo nisiquiera crei que pasarian de 3, y son 6! muchas gracias y me alegro mucho de que les guste mi historia, siento no haber actualizado antes como prometi, pero es que me desanime un poquito, por que la historia a la que mas dedicacion le puse (que no es esta si no una de CCS U), pues parece que no gusta mucho, como sea! estoy muy feliz y gracias de nuevo!

Atte: Ropna


	3. Chapter 3

Lean las notas de autora por favor...

Capitulo 3: Apareciendo Otra Vez

El sol se ponia en el lejano horizonte coloreando el cielo con su hermoso naranja. Sora caminaba por los pasillos dirigiendose nuevamente a la sala de entrenamiento, el que Leon estubiera herido no significaba que ella no debia entrenar.

A pesar de todo, su cabeza estaba en todas partes menos en donde debia. Por alguna extrana razon desde el episodio con el joven leon no podia concentrarse, su mente vagaba de aqui a alla sin rumbo fijo.

_Me encanta tu sonrisa_

La chica cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendose mareada. En que estaria pensando el acrobata para decirle eso? Habia estado tan confundida que ni siquiera le habia llevado el almuerzo como prometio que haria sino que le habia dicho a Sara.

Levanto la Mirada decidida a que aquello no la perturbara, de ninguna manera debia permitir que algo afectara su actuacion. Doblo en una esquina y aproximandose a ella vio a la que antes fuera la brillante estrella de kaleido.

- Senorita Layla! –grito, corriendo hacia ella

- Sora? Que ocurre?

- Yo… -hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y luego volvio a mirarla a los ojos con un no tan leve sonrojo cubriendole las mejillas – Yo hable con el joven Yuri!

La casi imperturbable expression de Layla cambio a la vez que le hacia senas a Sora para que bajara la voz.

- Que te dijo?

Sora callo un momento, pero la verdad era que no tenia sentido ponerse nerviosa pues ella no tenia nada que ver en aquello. Sin embargo, muy dentro de si se alegraba por lo que hasta una despistada como ella notaba seria una gran relacion.

- El dijo que el mismo le responderia –anuncio firmemente emocionada

El corazon de Layla palpito dolorosamente por un segundo.

- Gracias Sora –dijo tan pacificamente que nadie hubiera adivinado nunca como se sentia por dentro

La chica de ojos marrones se despidio con una sonrisa de la que fuera su idolo, pero esta ultima no lo noto. Muy dentro de ella, Layla Hamilton sabia que habia sido un gran error mandar a Sora a hablar por ella, lo unico que habia logrado fue darle poder a Yuri.

-Yuri…-susurro nerviosa y exitada por saber lo que ahora pasaria, y las unicas que la escucharon fueron la paredes de uno de los escenarios mas famosos del mundo…

Sin muchas ganas, Sora se quito la camisa que cargaba puesta y quedo a la licra blanca que usaba para entrenar. Luego se subio a la base del trapecio y se lanzo a hacer sus acostumbrados movimientos, pero realmente se le hacian mas dificiles desde que Leon no estaba alli para darle el soporte.

De repente, se sujeto con fuerza de uno de los trapecios mas bajos para detener su impulso y se sento en este.

-Que me pasa?

Se sentia mal, como si estubiera desesperada. Sus acrobacias eran vacias y su corazon y mente estaban muy lejos del scenario.

Nuevamente tomo velocidad; se lanzo sin pensarlo mucho e imagino que el joven Leon estaba en el otro trapecio para recibirla, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue apoyarse en tubo del aparato y de alguna manera obtuvo el impulso suficiente para ascender.

Fue entonces cuando todo cobro sentido otra vez. Al igual que las muchas otras veces, hizo la pose de la tecnica angelical, y sintio los corazones de todos los espectadores que alguna vez habian estado alli viendola, sus amigas que participaban con ella en la obra, May y Rosetta, la voz de Mia narrando, Ana haciendo reir a todos, la mirada de la senorita Layla desde el publico apoyandola, Ken ayudando como siempre; lo sintio con mas fuerza y esplendor que nunca.

Empezo a descender, el viento de golpeaba la cabeza haciendo presion pero ella aun sonreia; seguia sonriendo aun cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie podria recibirla y que no habia red de proteccion.

Caia a una velocidad vertiginosa, por un segundo, la desesperacion la volvio a surgir y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

- Sora, debes volar!

Escucho la voz desde algun punto entre las gradas y la reconocio irremediablemente. Otra vez, toda preocupacion desaparecio. Su cabeza se sintio estallar y percivio como si su cuerpo brillara intensamente con toda la fuerza de su sueno. Un momento despues, se desmayo.

N/A: ne! lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes!

ropna escondiendose detras de una silla. es que toy estudiando en el extranjero y todo lo que llevaba de mi historia se me quedo en mi casa! lo siento lo siento lo siento! TT

como sea, estoy re escribiendo todo esto. asi que espero que les guste. el cap esta corto pero es muy importante. muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, prometo que para el proxima capi tendremos un invitado especial en los agradecimientos!

ya saben: nada mas pisen ese botoncido de alli abajo que dice "GO" y dejen un review

matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa** por que fue mi unico review en mi otro capitulo y vali por 100

-----------------------

Capitulo 4: Y todo empezo…

_Sora, debes volar!_

Aquellas palabras se repetian una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras recuperaba el sentido. No entendia lo que significaban pero le gustaba como la hacian sentir. Con mas esfuerzo del que deberia fue abriendo los ojos a la vez que los brillantes colores de un lugar demasiado alegra la hacia retractarse de su decision y querer seguir inconsiente.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de aquello no seria muy maduro. Estar tirada en una cama, jugando a ser un vegetal no era muy saludable. Nuevamente, con toda su voluntad puesta en ello, intento abrir su ojos. Sorpresivamente para ella sus ojos marrones chocaron con un color azul demasiado extrano, e instintivamente hizo ademan de sentarse con el unico resultado de que su cabeza chocara contra aquella que su mente acababa de definer como una persona.

-Sera que algun dia dejaras de ser tan increiblemente torpe? Donde se escondio la graciosa estrella que estaba en el escenario? –dijo una voz masculine, mientras el chico se sobaba su adolorida frente.

Por su parte, Sora ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su propia frente se empezaba a poner roja; su atencion estaba profundamente concentrada en el chico que yacia en el piso hablandole. Millones de veces, lo repazo de arriba abajo, desde sus pies descalzos hasta la punta de sus cabellos negros, pasando por aqeullos expresivos ojos azules que se le hacian tan familiares.

Luego el sonrio con simpatia y todo cobro sentido…

Con un sonoro grito que espanto a los pajaros ede su ventana, la joven acrobata se lanzo encima del chico, sin importanle cuanto dano le hiciera a el.

-Bowan!!! –exclamo cuando recupero el sentido del habla. Se separo un poco de el para mirarlo, y el aprovecho para hacer lo mismo.

La chica que tenia ante si, definitivamente no era la misma de hace 6 anos… a pesar de todo, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y la cara llena de felicidad seriamente nunca cambiarian

-Estas mas pesada, Sora. Has estado comiendo demas?

Decidida a que la desagradable personalidad de su "amigo" no le arruinara su momento, Sora sonrio mas y le dio un golpesito en la cabeza finalmente paradise y ayudandolo a levantarse a el.

-Que haces aqui, Bo?

-Viene para ser tu companero pequena–dijo el sonriendo con ternura.

Casi pegando brincos y dificultosamente soportando los Fuertes latidos de su Corazon, la acrobata solo pudo sentirse feliz, sin darse cuenta de lo que significaria aquello para cierta persona.

-Vamos Bo –dijo ella tomandole la mano –Tienes que conocer al resto.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron de la habitacion de brillantes colores que mas tarde Sora reconoceria como la suya propia.

-----------------------------

Cuando abrio las puertas, que por cierto eran mas pesadas de lo que era necesario, ni una sola mirada se volvio hacia ella. Todos los integrantes del elenco del circo Kaleido continuaron ejecutando sus rutinas como los profesionales que eran. Levantando la cabeza y orgulloza de sus amigos, Sora camino con paso decidido, o mas bien hyperexitado, hacia donde habia localizado a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Todos son tan Buenos… casi descuadras en este lugar –comento Bowan bajito justo antes de que llegaran con las chicas que el supuso eran las amigas de Sora.

La chica hizo una comica mueca antes de llamar la atencion de las que practicaban en el trampolin.

Con un salto que no podia ser considerado otra cosa sino lleno de gracia, ambas acrobatas calleron paradas frente a la de ojos marrones con perfecta sincronizacion.

-Sora –saludo la pelirroja abrazandola con carino –No te habiamos visto. Has estado con el Joven leon, escuchamos que se lastimo.

-No, no estaba con leon –dijo Sora sonriendo, sin darse mucha cuenta de como se lo estaba tomando a la ligera.

Sin embargo, Anna si lo noto y fue entonces cuando su mirada capto a la persona que venia con su amiga. Entrecerro los ojos con suspicacia antes de hablar

-Y donde estubistes todo este tiempo, Sora? –pregunto, aun mirando al chico

-Estaba practicando y luego me encontre con Bowan –dijo senalando al chico e intencionalmente omitiendo que se habia desmayado en medio de la tecnica angelical.

-Oh. Es tu amigo Sora? –pregunto Mia sonriendole al chico con la simpatia que la caracterizaba.

-Algo asi –respondio Sora.

Anna miro mas penetrantemente al chico, malinterpretando las palabras de la chica

-Que son ustedes dos?

-No hay por que ponerse agresivos –dijo Bowan entre risas, en un vano intento de calmar a la pantera que parecia querer saltarle encima como si hubiera llegado para corromper o robar a su amiga.

-Me pueden decir que estan haciendo?

Como si no entendieran que pasaba, todas las cabezas del grupo voltearon a la cara masculine que los veia con el ceno fruncido al unisono.

-Jefe! –exclamo Mia, quien parecio ser la unica capa de articular algo mas que "Uh" y "Ah"

-Quien eres tu? –pregunto dirijiendose directamente al chico de ojos azules

-Soy alguien quien quiere ser parte de Kaleido –respondio el con conviccion a la vez que el resto del elenco, sin poder evitarlo, detuvo lo que estaba hacienda para ver al que le habia hablado de una manera tan arrogante al jefe.

Kalos cambio su mueca un poco, pero no se hubiera podido decir sin en aprovacion o en rotundo desacuerdo

-Senor Kalos! –exclamo Sora parandose entre el chico y el dueno de Kaleido –Por favor, dele una oportunidad!

Todos vieron con asombro como la dulce estrella… el angel de Kaleido enfrentaba al jefe y en sus mentes sacaron su propias conclusiones.

-Quiero verlos en dos horas en el escenario –sentencio al fin, dandose la vuelta con muchas cosas en la cabeza y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

------------------

Hola O aqui estoy otra vez . lamento tanto no haber actualizado antes TT

Gracias a Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa: me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que tambien te guste este O. hey! Es que acaso no es la idea dejar a los lectores con la intriga? Despues se aburririan y no leerian mas UUU Muchas grx port u review !!!

A ver… y que le parecio Bo? Alguien lo odia? Todabia no? nada mas esperen w jejejejejeje

pisen el botoncito que dice "Go". Quiero saber que opinan!!! O


	5. Encontrandote

-Capitulo 5: Encontrandote

Sentados en el piso, se tomaron las manos y se ayudaron mutuamente con los ejercicios de flexibilidad como en los viejos tiempos.

-Estas nerviosa Sora? -pregunto el chico de cabello azabache viendo directamente en la determinada mirada de su ahora companera.

-No. Si estamos juntos podemos hacer lo que sea, Bo. -sentencio la chica y le sonrio como antes siempre lo hacia, esa sonrisa que extranaba tanto...

Bowan se le acerco mas hasta sentir como la respiracion de ella le acariciaba la cara. Sora no se alejo entonces, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando el la beso suavemente cerca de los labios. El se alejo un poco y vio que ella aun le sonreia, sin sonrojarse y sin pena. La misma Sora espontanea que tanto le gustaba

-Te quiero mucho -susurro el antes de pararse y ayudarla a ella.

El espectaculo comenzaria pronto. El verdadero.

Desde las gradas, el elenco principal de kaleido observaba con fascinacion a la que podria ser la nueva pareja estrella, dirijiendo miradas disimuladas al hombre de cabello plateado que se encontraba en la primera fila si inmutarse ante la vision de su posibe reemplazo.

-Este chico ha llegado en el momento oportuno

La voz gruesa del que fuera el dueno del escenario kaleido resono en la cabeza del tan nombrado Dios de la Muerte, haciendolo fruncir el ceno al ver como la pareja de acrobatas, ya posicionada en sus respectivos trapecios, se sonria mutuamente.

-Estas lista pequena? -grito Bo

Sora amplio su sonrira brillante y salvaje y los espectadores contuvieron el aliento ante tal expresion.

Con el Corazon casi saliendosele y las mejillas sonrrojadas de la emocion, el angel del escenario se impulso y sintio su cuerpo casi volar al balancearse en el trapecio. El chico por su lado se impulso un poco despues y se sostubo de rodillas e invertido. Sora dio tres idas y venidas exactas y saltando del aparato describio un arco ligeroo hasta llegar a Bowan quien la devolvio a su trapecio orginal girando.

Al ver aquello Kalos fruncio el ceno notablemente. A menos que se estubiera volviendo loco, cosa que no ceria, acababa de ver como el chico habia lanzado a Sora en un perfecta linea recta de vuelta. Imposible a menos que las leyes de gravedad hubieran decided fallar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Leon con su semblante calmado y luego volvio su atencion a la pareja en el escenario. Ahora el verdadero acto empezaba

Con una maestria solo obtenida de la practica, la chica de ojos marrones se lanzo nuavemente con abandono, esta vez dando piruetas giratorias a la vez que Bowan hacia lo mismo pero en sentido contrario. Momentos despues cada uno habia terminado en el trapecio del otro…

-No puede ser que no chocaron al hacer aquello -susurro Mia estupefacta viendo la tecnica.

-Ese chico no me gusta -susurro Anna en respuesta cruzandose de brazos.

En el escenario, Bowman se paro en la base del trapecio mientras veia como Sora se lanzaba estilizadamente hacia tras y daba una vuelta para caer en el trampolin que la esperaba.

-Vamos Sora… tu sigues siendo mi angel… tu puedes hacerlo…

Sora se inclino y salto hacia arriba girando, cerro los ojos como si no tubiera que ver para hacer lo que hacia, podia sentirlos a todos, al jefe, sus amigas Mia y Anna, la senorita Layla, Leon que la hizo angel y a su querido Bowan. Todos alli viendola, apoyandola… Sintio que una pequena rafaga le pasaba por al lado al mismo tiempo que volvio a tomar impulso y salto.

Casi flotando en el aire, abrio los ojos y vio hacia en cielo tapado por el techo, expandio los brazos como volando alcanzando una altura incredible. Se sentia feliz, se veia feliz. Los espectadores se inclinaron sorprendidos ante la alegria que Sora demmostraba.

Casi como la tecnica angelical. _Casi._

Bowan aparecio por detras de la chica, con una Mirada malevola que hubiera competido con la del mismisimo demonio. El chico extendio los brazos intentando alcanzar a la fuente de esperanza que simbolizaba ser Sora, nunca tocandola. Como recien notandolo, la acrobata lo vio con dulzura mientras el hacia ademan de abrazarla, pero sin lograrlo. Ambos casi brillando. El hermoso angel que miraba con dulzura al infame demonio que la adoraba con reverencia.

Inclinandose un poco hacia su companero, Sora hizo como dispuesta a besarlo, sin embargo, nunca tocardose.

Sin notarlo, Leon se paro instintivamente. Sus ojos ardiendo y casi grunendo, el chico de cabellera platinada vio como los acrobatas se impulzaban el uno en el otro para separarse e irse a lados opuestos.

-Maldito…

Con fluidez, ambos chicos calleron en los trapecios e impulsandose hacia un lado empezaron a girar al mismo tiempo hasta soltarse en el punto final y terminar formando la figura armonica del ying y el yang. Con fuerza, Bowan agarro a Sora de la mano y la llevo consigo, abrazandola finalmente cuando ambos quedaron sentados en el trapecio.

Entre los espectadores, mas de uno se habia parado demostrando su asombro. Cada uno con sus propias conclusiones y expectativas de aquellas emociones que se habian demostrado en el escenario.

-Kalos… -con una mano en su Corazon, la diva Sarah volteo hacia el dueno que aun no apartaba la vista de los unidos acrobatas. -Que ha sido eso?

-Mia! -demando el hombre como ignorando a la rubia pero, por el contario, habiendo escuchado atentamente el comentario -Has visto bien esto? -pregunto.

La chica pelirroja, aun medio en shock, no atino a nada sino asentir.

-Pues tienes dos semanas para construir una historia

Segundos despues, incluso antes de que Kalos que fuera, su voz resono entre los pocos presentes como un fantasma que nunca se iba…

-Una historia? -se dijo Mia a si misma

-No puede ser que Kalos planee hacer de ese chico el Nuevo companero de Sora -comento May, cuidando las acciones del que alguna vez deseo que fuera su pareja, quien parecia que en cualquier momento saltaria a matar a cierto azabache

-Pero, que otra razon tiene el jefe…?

Sarah vio a Anna, dandose cuenta de que la misma pregunta habia pasado por su cabeza. Decidida, se encamino a la oficina de Kalos, el hombre que tenia muchas explicaciones que dar.

En su puesto, Sora y Bowan, aun abrazados, se sonreian.

--

N/A: se esconde sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me tarde demasiado!! '( pero es que yo crei que ya habia subido este capi! bueno aqui se los dejos. no tomatazos tears


	6. Chapter 6

Cerro la puerta con fuerza y nada femeninamente; sin embargo, la persona quien ya se encontraba en la habitacion no mostro signos de notar su rudeza. Ella lo miro fijamente como esperando que el le hablara, ciertamente, no lo hizo.

-Que fue eso?

El hombre callo ante el sonido musical de la voz de la diva, pareciendo muy concentrado viendo los papeles que tenia entre sus manos.

-Nada, Sarah. No hay nada fuera de lo comun

-Como que no hay nada fuera de lo comun?! Que fue eso que hicistes hace un momento? Declaraste a ese chico Nuevo el companero de Sora?

La mujer se estaba alterando, sintiendo que ella expresaba el sentimiento de casi todos los integrantes del elenco. Era frustrante, como de costumbre, no entender lo que pasaba por la mente de alguien a quien conocia desde hace mucho.

-Si, asi es -respondio el hombre, aun si verla

-Pero… Leon! -exclamo debatiendose entre la indignacion y la sorpresa, no muy segura de cual prevalia- Bowan no es parte del elenco.

-Ahora lo es.

-Kalos!

-Sarah -por primera vez, el jefe de Kaleido levanto la Mirada y la clavo en la sonrojada diva- Que no se te olvide que yo soy el dueno de este escenario. Leon esta herido y quien sabe cuando demonios va a poder recuperarse lo suficiente como para actuar con Sora. Este chico llega, quien aparentemente conoce a Sora desde hacee tiempo, ambos actuan maravillosamente juntos. Me puedes explicar por que _no_ deberia emparejarlos?

Arrogantemente, y tambien algo impaciente, Kalos levanto una ceja mientras veia como la rubia retorcia las manos. Finalmente la mujer suspiro, dirigiendose de vuelta a la puerta.

-Comunicare tus razones al resto del elenco.

Y se oyo fue el sonido de la puerta cerrandose.

------

-Imposible!

Anna golpeo el puno contra la mesa lo mas fuertemente que pudo, incapaz de contener su indignacion.

-No entiendo por que te cae tan mal ese chico -comento May, viendo la agresiva reaccion de la comediante con perspicacion

Anna la perforo con la Mirada desde donde estaba, sonrojandoe un poco ante la sonrisa sarcastica de la azabache.

-Cierto Anna -Mia se acerco con una taza de café y luego se sento en la mesa de la sala de reuniones, ignorando las varias sillas que habian alerrededor- Que tiene este chico que tanto odias? No me digas que le eres fiel a Leon!

-Si Anna, que tiene este chico que tanto odias?

Inmediatamente, la aludida dio un salto al oir la voz no tan familiar detras de ella. Con sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa y ojos intensamente azules de su razon de enojo

-Por que es detestable -respondio ella agriamente, saliendo de la habitacion ante la Mirada confundida de May, Mia, y la recien llegada Sora que no lograba encajar el enojo de su amiga con su muy queridisimo Bo.

-Acaso la haz molestado, Bo? -pregunto dudosa, no realmente creyendolo

-He pasado contigo cada Segundo desde que llegue, como es possible que le haya hecho algo a tu amiga, pequena?

El chico le paso un brazo por los hombros y ella le sonrio con confianza para luego dirigir su atencion a la pelirroja

-Tu sabes que tiene, Mia?

La chica abrio la boca para responder, pero el sonido cortante de la voz de May la interrumpio

-Quizas a Anna le gusta Bowan -sugirio sonriendo

-Quizas

Sora codeo a Bo ante la forma tan vivaz con la que se puso de acuerdo con May. Incomoda, se solto de su abrazo y fue ella misma a buscar un poco de jugo al pequeno refrigerador que habia en una esquina. La risa resonante de Bo le hizo de fondo a su caminata.

-Por lo menos alguien se divierte! -exclamo, cerrando la puerta de la nevera con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

El le sonrio y ella le fruncio. Las otras dos presentes miraban de uno a otro, casi sintiendo el fuego que pasaba entre los dos, y sintiendo el impulso de alejarse un poco; derepente hacia mucho calor.

-Entonces -comenzo Mia, tratando de romper aquel incomodo silencio- Sora, Bowan, ya se enteraron de la decision de Kalos?

-Cual?

Mia sonrio y May clavo su Mirada en Bowan, tratando de discernir su reaccion cuando la pelirroja hablara

-Pues, ustedes dos seran la pareja principal de la proxima obra -dijo simplemente.

Por un Segundo, los ojos de Sora se habrieron muy grandes y se olvido de respirar; instintivamente, su Mirada se dirigio a Bowan y luego sintio como se volvia borrosa cuando sus lagrimas se agolparon por salir, lo que ella permitio libremente. El grito de la chica resono entre las cuatro paredes, a la vez que se lanzaba encima del azabache haciendo que ambos cayeran. Mia dio un salto al otro lado de la mesa impulsivamente ante la reaccion de Sora, pero May se quedo platada en su sitio.

La estrella del escenario beso a Bo en el cachete y luego se paro, aun temblando un poco por la emocion.

-Igual que antes -susurro ella

-Igual…

-Sora!

La chica salto un poco y se volteo para ver los ojos penetrates de la chica francesa a la que tanto habia llegado a querer calvados en Bowan, quien seguia en el piso, a pesar de que le hablaba a ella.

-Si, Rossetta? -pregunto, tratando de llamar la atencion de la experta en los diabolos, sin mucho exito

-Puedes venir conmigo por un Segundo?

Sora miro a Bo, y luego a Mia y a May, como tratando de discernir si alguien entendia que le pasaba a la pelirroja. Pero todos le devolvian la misma expresion de desconcierto.

-Claro -respondio sonriendo y siguiendo a Rossetta cuando la ultima logro apartar sus ojos de los de Bowan

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos, Sora sin prestar mucha atencion a nada, con su mente dividida entre el extrano comportamiento de sus amigos hacia su querido Bo y la intensa emocion que le causaba el saber que iba a actuar con el

-Asi que, estas muy feliz por la descicion de Kalos?

De alguna manera, aquella pregunta sonaba muy amarga, pero Sora sonrio

-Mentiria si dijera que no. Estoy ansiosa de volver al escenario con Bo

Por un Segundo nadie dijo nada, y luego la francesita volvio a hablar

-Lo quieres tanto asi?

-A Bowan? Pues claro! Con toda mi alma! -La estrella solto una pequena risita ante la extrana pregunta; pero esta se fue apagandose cuando noto que su amiga se detenia en el medio del pasillo- Rossetta? Que pasa?

-Y que hay de Leon?

Sora callo por un Segundo. Leon? Su Corazon dio un brinco. Que tenia el que ver en todo esto

-El joven Leon? Que hay con el?

-Lo vas a dejar asi de facil? -Rosseta clavo la Mirada en ella como habia hecho con Bo- Lo vas a traicionar asi de facil? -solto al final

_Traicion._

Era tracion aquello? Su Corazon empezo a palpitar mas fuerte de lo que debia dentro de su pecho y se mareo. Era traicion a Leon el querer estar con Bo? Se llevo la mano al pecho impulsivamente, le dolia. Ella no era una traidora, acaso era egoismo entonces? Deseaba su felicidad ante la de cualquier otro? Era eso cierto? Escucho a Rossetta llamandola, pero ya era muy tarde para que alguien la sacara de ella misma. Cerro los ojos con fuerzas tratando de controlar el vertigo y todo se fue negro. Sintio que perdia el balance, y lo ultimo que escucho fueron dos voces de hombres, viniendo cada una de un lado del pasillo.

Las voces de dos chicos a los que amaba con todo su Corazon, _sus_ voces.

N/A: Hellos!!!!!!!!!! bueno! a que no me tarde tanto! sorry, este capi ya estaba hecho pero acabo de entrar en otro trimestre y la uni me absorvio! jejeje. buenooo que tal el capi. ya pronto se desvelara quien es Bo! a ver, que creen usds que es el de Sora? A mi personalmente Bo me encanta lol. Lastima que nadie mas del elenco parece quererlo XD jajaja Ya se, ya se se esconde Leon no aparecio en este capi, pero en el proximo se dira por que! jojojojo y tambien veran cuales son las verdaderas reacciones del elenco a Bo, y que hara Sora!

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews!!! me animaron mucho de veras, hacen que el trabajo de uno se sienta apreciada D so, KUDOS to you guys!

Nos vemos Pronto!


End file.
